SS script Star Wars Episode X
by doci7
Summary: This is the script Supershadow will almost undoubtedly obtain from George Lucas.


**Star Wars Episode 10 X Star Wars 10 X Ten Tenth Ep Part 10 Starwars 10 11 12 Star Wars Episode 10 11 12 Episodes 10 X 11 XI 12 XII Next Rumors Ne Film Movie Trilogy Blog Part 101112 Release Date Star Wars Ten Eleven Twelve Episodes 10th 11th 12th Sta War Tenth Eleventh Twelfth Starwars 101112 Star War 10 11 12 Part Ep 10 11 12**

**Movie Film Title - ****Realm of Light**** by George Lucas**

Another 40 years has gone by since Luke Skywalker, the Jedi Order and the New Republic have destroyed the dark side for all time and ever. The Republic has been experiencing untold and intense prosperity. The economy could not be better. But things are not as bright as they appear. Little does anyone know that there are other sides of the force that have remained hidden and in wait for just the right time to strike. Lurking deep in the dark and mysterious far corners of the galaxy, the followers of the ancient and indomitably horrific Obscure side of the force plot the doom of the Republic and its precious Jedi council. These 'Shadow Jedi' have come to know the Republic as the 'Realm of Light'. But soon they shall ensure that the light is forever consumed in obscurity.

Meanwhile, everyone in the Republic is celebrating the 40-year anniversary of the dark side being destroyed. Immense joy bordering on drug-endused ecstasy fills the slap-happy general populace. They are 100,000% unprepared for the chaos that is about to ensue...

Suddenly, hundreds of millions of billions of thousands of dozens of Shadow Jedi starships attack. They don't know which planets in the Republic are most important, so they have executed their plan to invade each and every one of their worlds at the same time. Their dark shadow is cast on the whole galaxy at once. Luke Skywalker informs the Republic military and the Jedi that they must scramble their fighters. Within a minute or two each Republic planet has fielded several hundred thousand cruisers and starfighters each. But the Shadow Jedi have the Jedi right where they want the Jedi. As the fighting grows more and more hectic, Shadow Jedi transports sneak to the ground and deploy Shadow Jedi troops as numerous as sands of the earth. Light Jedi counterparts are taken back by this shocking development. Luke informs all troops on the ground that they must combat the Shadow Jedi troops. The Republic infantry and Jedi foot-soldiers march into action.

At the same time, the entire galaxy is embroiled in space dogfights, infantry battles and lightsaber duels. The fighting is so far beyond the peak and zenith of ultimate sophistication and brilliance exceeding the limits of infinity that even God himself might need a minute or two to fully digest the action.

Eventually Luke himself arrives on the battlefield and is taken aback by the appearance of the Shadow Jedi. They wear flowing black cloaks with billowing hoods and use lightsaber weapons, mostly red but with other colors like black and many others. Luke quickly realizes that these mysterious new foes are unlike anything he's ever encountered before, particularly being unlike and distinct from the Sith and Dark Jedi whose ways they do not follow.

Luke is unsure he has the strength to challenge these foes, but begins to fight valiantly anyway. Within seconds, dozens of Shadow Jedi fall in two peices on the ground, completely overmatched by Luke. Meanwhile a shadowy figure watches Luke from a distance and laughs menacingly. He relates to himself that Luke is incredibly weak and will be no match for him when at last he chooses his moment to attack Luke.

The Shadow Jedi begin to feel that their plans have been threatened. They seem to have caught the incredibly weak and powerless Republic on an uncharacteristically lucky day. So in order to retreat without feeling the sting of failure, the Shadow Jedi capture Han Solo, Chewie, R2-D2, C-3PO, Lando, Mara Jade Skywalker, Ben Skywalker, Anakin Solo (who survived being struck down by Horgon), and pretty much every relatively notable character other than Luke. Luke shouts with infinite fury after the retreating Shadow Jedi starships as they escape with everyone he's ever loved. Luke then proceeds to the Jedi Temple to see if there is anything of use to Luke in the Jedi holocrons that might explain this terrible new foe.

Luke chooses a random holocron. Luke activates the holocron. Luke is shocked beyond all shockage to see a hologram of Yoda appear before him. Yoda-gram confesses to Luke that Yoda had secretly been married fifty-three distinct times throughout his long life and been involved with innumerable girlfriends, and that Yoda had at least one hundred and fifty children. Yoda then explains to Luke that Luke has been prophesied from the beginning to be the one who must defeat the Obscure side of the force. Luke alone is capable of this feat and without him all life and civilization will surely meet an untimely end. Luke is baffled and bewildered by the fact that he is suddenly of such great significance to the galaxy. He is unable to believe it. Luke deactivates the holocron. Suddenly, a force ghost of Yoda appears. The Yoda-ghost tells Luke that there is a great disturbance in the force; the Shadow Jedi. Luke does his best to take this revelation in stride. Yoda's ghost dissipates. Luke walks toward the door. Suddenly a long shadow is cast in the hall outside the doorway. There is familiar grunting coming slowly toward Luke. Luke readies himself for the encounter. Suddenly an incarnate Yoda walks around the corner. Luke is surprised. The Yoda explains to Luke that he is a clone of the real Yoda, who was cloned for unknown purposes. This Yoda also warns Luke about the threat of the Shadow Jedi. Luke thanks Yoda for the info. Yoda tells Luke that it is too dangerous for Yoda to be seen with Luke and that he must go back into exile on Dagobah. Luke bids him fond farewell. Suddenly, a terrifying Sith Lord appears in front of Yoda. He lifts his hood to reveal that he is Darth Tyranus. Tyranus wants revenge for when Tyranus was bested by Yoda on Geonosis. Yoda points out that Tyranus is dead and the dark side is also destroyed. Tyranus explains that he too has been cloned and that he has now mastered the Obscure side of the force. Yoda and Tyranus ignite their lightsabers. Their duel is at least several times more intense than it was in Star Wars Episode II 2 Star War 2 Ep Part 2 Star Wars Attack of the Clones. Luke watches helplessly and in horror as Yoda is struck down by Darth Tyranus. Darth Tyranus smiles menacingly at Luke. Tyranus relates to Luke that the power of the Obscure side of the force is truly many, many times greater than the power of the light side. Luke shouts no and charges Tyranus. Luke quickly manages to gain the upper hand and severs both of Tyranus' hands. Taking Tyranus' lightsaber, Luke scissors Tyranus' head off and then cuts the body in half for good measure. Luke wipes his forehead from the hard battle.

Meanwhile Ben and Anakin plot an escape from the Shadow Jedi. A Shadow Jedi guard walks by their cell. Ben uses force geeoteen to cut the guard's head off with the force, while Anakin uses force kidney punch. The two reach through the cell bars and barely reach the keys the guard's body was carrying. They escape. Suddenly, they are ambushed from in front of them by a cloaked figure. This figure removes their hood and it is immediately obvious that the figure is Paron Lighton. Ben is shocked that Paron is alive. Paron explains that Paron threatened the Kaminoans with their lives that they must immediately clone her if she ever fell in battle. Ben and Anakin shrug in acknowledgement that that makes sense. Paron then declares that Paron is seeking to kill Ben out of revenge for the fact that he's gone out with dozens of new girlfriends since she's been dead. All three ignite their lightsabers. Ben and Anakin quickly overpower the evil clone of Paron and cut her into a respectful number of pieces. They then continue their escape.

Meanwhile Republic intelligence spies discover the location of the hidden secret base of the Shadow Jedi. Luke informs the vast armies of Republic and Jedi that they must destroy the base. The Republic and Jedi are shocked by this information but soon realize that Luke must have been told what to do by the all-knowing Jedi holocrons which hold all prophesy. All fighters and starships are readied. Luke and the fleet go to hyperspace.

Meanwhile Ben and Anakin have stolen a Shadow Jedi transport. They arrive at Coruscant. They find that while the fleet has gone to attack the base, the Shadow Jedi have launched a secret counter-attack on Coruscant. It is up to Ben and Anakin alone to destroy the thousands of starships and ground troops. They begin their epic struggle.

Back where Luke is, he emerges from hyperspace over the Shadow Jedi base. Luke's fleet is nowhere in sight. Suddenly a ship flies up next to Luke. The person in this ship contacts Luke. It is none other than General Grievous. Grievous first explains to Luke that Grievous survived having all of his organs burned alive. Grievous also explains to Luke that the dark side is treacherous and so he decided to change sides of the war. Grievous then goes on to explain that the Shadow Jedi used hyperspace inhibitors to keep the rest of the fleet from reaching the base. They intended to set a trap for Luke. Luke acknowledges that he understands and says, "I've got a bad feeling about this." Grievous leaves. Luke flies onto the Shadow Jedi base. They are letting him in so they can kill him in a duel. Suddenly Luke is ambushed by fifty Shadow Jedi on the base. Luke fights all of them furiously. Using his lightsaber, force disintegrate, force insanity, force thunder, force heavy, force nuclear radiation, and force kill, Luke eventually manages to destroy all the attackers. But the dark and laughing figure from much earlier in the story appears again, this time right in front of Luke. Luke is horrified by this appearance. The figure explains that he is known as Vasious Dumar. Dumar is the leader of the Shadow Jedi. Dumar explains that Luke's incredible weakness is beyond compare and that Dumar will finish Luke within the slightest fraction of a second. Vasious Dumar throws his cloak off to reveal eight mechanical arms attached to his back, four on each side. Each of those hands plus his real hands holds a lightsaber hilt. Dumar ignites all of the lightsabers and Luke is devastatingly shocked to the max to discover that each of these lightsabers is a double-bladed lightsaber. Dumar cackles more evilly than anyone ever has ever. But Luke shows no fear. Luke charges Dumar and begins to overpower him with little effort. Luke does not even bother to destroy his mechanical arms because that would make the fight too easy. Dumar is scared out of his wits and tries to escape. Luke lifts him in the air with the force. Luke pulls all of his arms off, including the real ones, with the force. Luke leaps forward and uses force cut-in-half to cut Dumar down the middle with his lightsaber, but in an even more devastating fashion. The Shadow Jedi look on in horror. But Luke is not finished yet. Luke uses force bring back to life to reconstruct Dumar and then proceeds to destroy him mercilessly again. One more time he brings Dumar back and this time uses force mutate to turn Dumar into something so disfigured, it can't possibly live, so at last he dies for good.

The Shadow Jedi flee in fear and trembling. They are astounded beyond stuff by Luke's astounding feat of justice and bravery. But they will undoubtedly rise to challenge him again when opportunity knocks, and Luke has no idea what is yet in store for him. In the meantime, the rest of the fleet finally breaks through and finds that Luke has single-handedly captured the Shadow Jedi fortress. The fleet tells Luke good job. Luke informs the fleet that they must find all of his loved ones on the station. The Republic spies immediately pinpoint their exact location. Luke rushes to free them. Luke is shocked to not find Ben or Anakin. Mara Jade explains that they escaped. Luke is relieved.

Everyone hyperspaces away from the Shadow Jedi base even as it explodes in an unparalleled fury. The Shadow Jedi can never again return to their base.

The fleet returns to Coruscant and finds it safe and sound. Ben and Anakin say that it is all thanks to them. Everyone laughs for a supremely long time.

There is a big celebration about this distinct victory over the Obscure side of the force. Even in the gathering obscurity, everyone is happy for the moment. Roll movie film production end credits.


End file.
